LOOK AT THEM GOOO!!!
by Midnight Writer1
Summary: My attempt at a special mission for the Fellowship to undertake.


Disclaimer: I own everything in my mind (which includes the cast of LotR) but in real life, I own nothing. Well I own some things but not LotR *sob*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Down the Spiral of Chaos  
  
The land of Middle Earth was filled to the brim with something horrible, mind boggling and absolutely BAD! That's right, Middle Earth was full of BOREDOM! Now this is not a good thing soooo, I am here to make some entertainment!! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
"What do you mean I look fat in purple?! I am Elrond, high and mighty elf lord and I do NOT look fat in purple!!" Elrond strutted around in a new long fancy purple "robe" (it was obviously a dress but Elrond would never admit it). One of many expendable Elvin councilors stood watching him (why? Because Elrond has to talk to someone. He's not that crazy….yet).  
  
"You asked for my honest opinion,"  
  
"Well honest meant you to lie sounding honest so I would feel all special. YOU'RE FIRED!!" he threw several pairs of polka dotted socks at the elf, driving him from the room. "It's so hard to get good help these days" *sigh* "I know what I an do for fun! I'll call a council at an annoying time and say it's urgent so everyone will think they HAVE to come! Muahahaha! Maybe I should go evil? Naw, black's not my color."  
  
Elrond summoned the birds and the bees to him and told them to go forth and be free. Then he called his loyal messengers and told them to carry his request to all those who should come (he almost set them free too but decided against it. After all, everyone needs servants don't they?). They went off on their mighty horses and returned an hour later.  
  
"We have gone to each of the guest's rooms, told them of the council and….er…had a few ales with the hobbits. You task has been completed lord Elrond," one bowing messenger reported and quickly scurried off to have a few more ales, get drunk and run after some women….or just pass out, whichever came first.  
  
Soon, at the crack of dawn, Elrond's special council was brought together. The members of the fellowship, even Boromir (after being resurrected for comic relief) was there. They all sat grumpily, for they were tired. Pippin had his teddy, Legolas was still wearing curlers and Aragorn was asleep in his chair hugging his sheathed sword (aww).  
  
"Alright Elrond, what cockamamie, half baked, alcohol inspired thing have you got to tell us? Make it quick too will you? I need my beauty rest," Legolas whined.  
  
"You sure do, eewww" Boromir muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that grease ball?" the blond elf jumped up swing a staff that pooped from somewhere, looking all menacing and cool and stuff.  
  
"You heard me….um….big nose!" Boromir too jumped up waving a pole of his own. The two promptly started battling in the background, we'll leave them there for now as they are soo immature early in the morning.  
  
"Yes, well, I called you here to say…I'm bored," Elrond explained waving his arms around in unnecessary emphasis.  
  
Everyone groaned, except Legolas, Boromir for they were fighting and Aragorn for he was sleeping and drooling on the table.  
  
"I want you to go out into the world and find some sort of evil to undue, meanace to kill or cat to get out of a tree. I will watch through this lovely crystal ball I swiped from Gandalf. So go on, get going, go," he shooed them onwards and away.  
  
"DID SOMEONE SAY ICE CREAM?!" Aragorn had suddenly woken from his dreams (guess what they were about) and was now on a search for something or other.  
  
"Whoo boy, won't this be fun?" Sam muttered while smacking into every pillar from the council to the outskirts of Rivendell. The party stumbled and mumbled down the road, Aragorn still looking for his dessert and Legolas and Boromir still pole fighting along after them.  
  
  
  
Well well, their journey has begun….stay tuned to various installments on this spiffy quest of theirs. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Until next time, ^_^ 


End file.
